The present invention relates to a safety binding for a ski.
In a known front safety stop, the pedal on which the sole of the boot is fixed is articulated with a guiding member associated therewith which may rotate about a joint secured to the ski and is combined with an elastic member (published German Patent Application No. 2827 717). In this apparatus, in the case of lateral pivoting of the associated member, there is virtually no relative displacement between the pedal and the boot sole, on the one hand, and between the jaw holding the sole and the front end of this latter, on the other hand. However, to achieve this advantage involves high construction and manufacturing costs, and the device is still sensitive to icing and clogging.